Medieval Magic 2
by dandin
Summary: Ronald Weasley is the Prince and future King of Hogwarts, things come at risk for him when he falls for a peasant girl, Hermione Granger, his life changes forever. (Revision Story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Medieval Magic**_

In the early sixteenth century there was a land by the name of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was ruled by King Arthur Weasley and his wife Queen Molly Prewett Weasley. The two were always admired by the people of Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley's name had been all over the provinces. His reputation was known among all. His first priority was always his people before himself. Everyone, from his own royal guards to the people who had worked out in the villages lived happily and comfortable at Hogwarts. There was to be a celebration as Queen Molly was about to give birth her first born that she and the King had been expecting. People from abroad came to share this special moment with the royal pair. A moment when the future heir, the future King or Queen of Hogwarts would be born.

Unfortunately Molly died during childbirth, like many women did at the time. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who was named Ronald Bilius Weasley. Arthur never imagined he would be raising Ronald by himself.

"_Arthur, my dear, loving husband, promise me you will take care of our son, that you will love and raise him to be a decent and strong person." Ronald laid gently in Arthur's arm who had tears running down his face. The Queen's face was completely pale, she was trying to keep up her breathing as much as she could. She ran her fingers across his face and his little strings of red hair as he gurgled and he let out a little yawn. _

_ "I promise you, Molly," he said, "I promise…but I cannot lose you. I need my wife."_

_ Molly smiled, her eyes beginning to close. "You will never lose me. I will never really be gone. As long as you always carry me in your heart, I will always be here with you and Ronald." _

_ "What if our son asks of his mother?" King Arthur was now shaking, but trying to keep his composure for his son in his arms. _

_ "Tell him the truth, I love him," she whispered, "Tell him of our many deeds and triumphs. Tell him to love with his heart…" Queen Molly's head fell limp on the pillow as she slipped away. Arthur now broke down crying, he pressed his face against his deceased wife's. He knew nothing would ever be the same at Hogwarts. One of the nurses helped dress baby Ronald in new clothes and laid him in a cradle of gold and ultramine— the cradle of a future King. _

**19 years later**

Prince Ronald Bilius Weasley had turned into a handsome young prince and knight. He exceeded in his sword play, horseback riding, philosophy, dance, chess and fulfilling his duty as His Royal Highness of Hogwarts.

Ron, as he was only called by the people closest to him, was on one of the many grounds of Hogwarts in the middle of a heated sword match with his best friend and son of Lord James Potter, Harrius Potter. The two had grown up together and were as brothers. Harrius' skills matched Ron's in many ways, as like a Gemini. He too was very well known and admired among the empire. Ron clashed his sword against Harrius', balls of sweat rolled down his face. He grunted as he used his whole body for support. Many surrounded the two cheering them on. The man who had coached Ron since was a boy stood at the side yelling shouts of encouragement and instruction. When Ron was at sword play with anyone, he pretended that they were his enemy, which motivated him to be stronger and fight harder. Harrius had got the better of him by knocking him down to the ground, but Ron shoved him off with all his strength. And with his fast reflexes he disarmed Harrius of his sword and then pointed his own at Harrius' neck. Harrius realized there was no alternative; he raised his hands up in defeat as he panted for breath.

A round of applause was given at Ron's victory. Little boys jumped up and down next to their mothers, girls applauded and giggled amongst each other. The coach had patted the boys on their backs and handed them a large cup of water.

"Well done, Ron," Harrius said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, mate," Ron replied wiping off his damp hair. He grin faded a bit now as he stared off, "Harrius…how do you see me as future King?"

"I see you as a great and noble one. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that my father the King has not been giving me the type of encouragement you have," Ron said.

"I am sure he wishes the best for you."

"He wants to conquer anyone below him, Harrius," Ron said. "Those are his wishes."

Harrius was able to reply, but then he spotted one of the girls who had been watching the two and smirked. "Ron, isn't that Isabel? She's come to watch you."

Ron turned and smiled wickedly. "Oh, yes. I enjoyed _having_ her the other night. But she's old news now."

Harrius laughed before saying, "Your father, the King is expecting you in his chambers."

Ron made his way towards his father's chambers, people bowing and curtsying as he passed. When he entered his father sat by one of the tables twirling a quill pen between his fingers. "Ronald."

"Father," Ron said, trying to look him directly in the eye.

"I am not content with the servant girl that I have in my chambers," he said, "I want you to go to the nearby villages and get for me another."

"As you wish, Father," Ron found himself keeping things short and precise when he was in conversation with the King. All he wanted to do was please him the best he could. "I will make sure she is fit for a King."

Ron and Harrius rode upon their horses. Ron a black and Harrius a white. They rode by some nears villages where the people of Hogwarts did their daily work from morning until night. Ron felt disgusted being around these people, "peasants," he would call them. His father would always tell him, since he was a boy that they were below them. The people stopped what they were doing and bowed their head, careful not to look Ron or Harrius in the eye. Women placed down their baskets and folded their hands, young children in filthy clothing stopped running and stood in their places looking up at them so innocently.

Ron came off his horse, he pointed to one of the men, "You! Watch over the horses!" He let him tie up the horses to the branch so they wouldn't ride off. Even though Ronald was only a young 19 years of age, still a youth, he was still the Prince of Hogwarts, the son of King Arthur and most importantly of all, the future King of Hogwarts. All the peasants feared him just like all the royal family. They hadn't understood the change in the King. They knew he was never the same ever since the Queen died, but to become rotten and condescending to the core they did not understand. The real people of Hogwarts became minorities, their taxes would rise constantly and sometimes they would be given rotten food to eat. The boys had gone roaming around in different directions. Ron collided with someone. A basket of food fell to the ground.

"Oh, Prince Ronald, I'm so sorry!" It was a girl, about his age; she didn't look up at him she kept her head down showing respect. "I wasn't paying attention." Ron lifted her face with his hand, she had the brownest eyes, her hair was brown and bushy, her face was exhausted looking, but she was beautiful. Ron eyeballed her from head to toe. He had pure lust in his eyes.

"I think you'll do." The girl still looked a frightened out of her mind, her stomach flinched. "What's your name, peasant?" The girl stood silent still scared to answer, "Answer me! What's your name?!"

"H-Hermione Jane Granger." He laughed in despite of the helpless but beautiful girl.

"Harrius, I've got one!" Harrius quickly came over, throwing his robes over his shoulder. He gave Hermione a cold smirk,

'She will impress King Arthur no doubt, we're going to have some fun with you, girl.' Harrius grabbed her by the arm, and threw her in front of him so she could walk towards the horses.

"No, please don't take me away from my home! From my parents!" Hot tears ran down Hermione's face as she was being dragged away. The villagers stared as she was being taken away by Ronald and Harrius, they all knew when a girl or women got taken away, it was either to do with death, or being a slave for the royal family within Hogwarts. All they could do is helplessly look on.

Hermione was now slaving for people within the castle. She would be weeping whenever she was on her own. Ron did not get compensated the way he thought he would, in fact he did not receive any gratitude towards the King at all. He thought Hermione was just an ordinary girl…but little did he know his life as Prince was going to change.

_**A/N- Here is the first chapter in the revision story. I hope to make it better, the whole narrative as a whole- Danielle aka dandin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**xxxxxxxx**

Ron stood statured as his grooms carefully put parts of his armour on him. He was getting ready for another round of sword play. His Highness Ronald Weasley was a real athletic young man, very active and very strong. He succeeded in all lessons and training in sword play, defense plays, horseback, tennis and chess. It was always he who came in first and His Lordship Harrius who came in second. They had grown up as brothers and like true brothers there was always a little competiveness between them in sport.

Ron peered forward and noticed the peasant girl he had captured from the nearby town yesterday, Hermione Granger. She walked about in torn footwear, scabby clothes and her face drenched with sadness and exhaustion. Ron smirked lifting a hand as to tell the men to stop tending to him and leave him to himself. "Tell His Lordship I shall be a little late." He straightened his robes before approaching her. "My, my, aren't we looking delightful this afternoon?" Ron remarked. Hermione hadn't moved nor had she said anything. She stood her ground and kept her head and eyes bowed. "Why so glum? It is a great honour to be bestowed within the walls of Hogwarts."

"Please, Your Highness, Prince Ronald, I must return to my duties as instructed," she replied with a tremble in her voice.

Ron merely smiled and he placed his hands behind his back and began to circle her. "You see, my Father the King has given me permission to do as I please with you." Hermione's lip started to quiver as she heard that deep voice whisper into her ear and his hot breath pass her neck.

She was able to catch her own breath, "please, my Prince, please let me go. Please let me go back to my family who will suffer greatly if I do not return." Ron covered her mouth with his large hand.

"You should feel honoured, my Father, King Arthur, only captures the best." He now seductively ran his finger across her face, down her neck, past her chest until it stopped at the silver pendant that hung down her neck. Hermione tried to move away. He frowned at her attempt and yanked it off without snapping its joints. The sterling silver pendant had the initials H.G on it.

"Please don't."

"Now, where did this come from?" Ron asked examining it. "Have you nicked it? A person like you would never have something like this in their possession."

"M-My mother gave it to me," she said anxiously wanting it back, "Please, Your Highness, it's all I have of hers, please." Ron eyes turned from the pendant to look in her eyes. Hermione noticed in that moment he now looked at her with a mixture of sadness and anger. He dropped his hand to his side still holding the pendant in his hand. He glared and shook his head at her.

"You are such a fool...so naive," Hermione stood quietly now curious to know hear what the Prince would say next, "If you are no longer with your Mother, hasn't that told you quite enough? There is a reason that you are apart. There was no bond between a mother and child. No ties that bind and no chance of knowing..."

Hermione still had her head bowed, her eyes averted to the twiddling fingers. "I know why you say such things, my Prince. My Mother would often tell me stories of Her Majesty Queen Molly when I was girl. She was a wonderful woman."

_WAM_

Before she knew it, the Prince's backhand came into contact with her face causing her to flinch back and to cover her face to null the stinging she felt. "How dare you mention my Mother! You are in no position to speak before me!" Hermione had hot tears running down her face she stood still clutching her face in her hands. She softly whimpered into her hand.

Ron stormed off, but not before ordering that Hermione's work to be doubled that very afternoon even though he knew that his Father the King probably had plans for her. He pushed open the door to his chambers demanding that everyone leave him in peace. He stepped out onto the balcony where there bestowed a magnificent view of lake Gryffindor, the hills of every shade of green and mountains just beyond the fog. He stood there with his hands braced on the ledge just staring out into this painted picture; this is what he often did when he needed to clear his mind. Another painted picture stood over his head on the wall. A picture of the late Queen Molly in her royal robes of red and gold, a humble smile etched on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like hours standing on the balcony alone, Ron shook out of his thoughts and left out of one of the secret passages in the chambers. What seemed like one of the normal walls was actually a door that was made for his protection and also for when he just did not feel like facing his everyday company. As he walked down past the pillars and corridors, past people who put their one foot before him to bow, he stopped by the entrance of the Great Hall. He peeks from the side of a pillar and notices his Father in conversation with Harrius' Father, His Lordship James Potter of Godric's Hollow and a man Ron had never seen before. The only thing that he knew for sure is the man was from Durmstrang, an empire North of Hogwarts. They hadn't always had an easy rapport with Hogwarts, mostly because of their ruler Igor Karkaroff and Ron has had his dealings with them in the past. He knew he didn't trust them to this day. He couldn't make out what his Father was discussing with the two men, but whatever it was, it was something that was to be kept within their small circle. Ron knew it was a matter of time before he would know what they were plotting as nothing ever stays quiet within the castle walls of Hogwarts. He brushed it off his shoulder and continued walking down the corridors. At this point he didn't really know where he was going, but he decided to follow his feet. They led him to one of the stables behind the castle. Horses were whining while being tended to, some women milked the cows while others fetched buckets of fresh milk into the barn house and cestas of various fruits and vegetables. Ron noticed how everyone working in the area avoided eye contact with him and tried to keep busy as he walked by. He noticed Hermione crouched down in the corner sweeping near the side of the barn. He approached her easy with his hands folded behind his back.

"Hermione?"

Startled, Hermione rose to her feet. "Your Highness." Ron noticed the red mark on her face from when he struck her.

"I will not harm you again...I've come to apologize, to ask your forgiveness for what I did."

Hermione shook her head, "Tis already forgotten, my Prince. I know that one's Mother can be a sensitive and hearty topic. I know how you feel."

Ron was now curious. He has never in his life met someone who's experienced a loss like he has. He for the first time examined Hermione not for her physical appearance which to him was a beautiful sight. She had these golden brown curls that went perfectly past her shoulders. And her chocolate brown eyes that matched her creamy white skin perfectly. This time he started to look at her from inside. "Would you care to join me for a walk around the grounds?"

Hermione looked a little unsure as she had an early experience of Ron's person. Plus she hadn't liked how he and his Father ruled Hogwarts; constantly putting power before their people, raising taxes, destroying land for their own condescending endeavours, not providing help to the poor and the ill. Hermione's surrogate Father, Roger would constantly grumble about the royals of Hogwarts. He for the life of him couldn't understand how Queen Molly could be disgraced in such a way. How they could be so cold-hearted and selfish. But Hermione wasn't the one to not open up to a person and getting to know them better. "Alright then, Your Highness."

She and Ron went strolling among the grounds. It was beautifully structured with plants and flowers of all sorts and colours. There was a beautiful fountain in the center with blue waters reflecting from the sky. Pigeons and doves circled around it drinking, bathing and flapping joyfully. "What has happened to your Mother, Hermione?"

"I-I honestly don't know, my Prince," said Hermione, "I-..." Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath. Ron could tell it pained her to talk about this. For some reason it bothered him to see her like that. She was beautiful and suddenly got the urge to wrap his broad arms around her and embrace her. But then he shook the feelings off as she found her courage to continue her tale. "I was not born at Hogwarts, Your Highness, I was born in a village called Hogsmeade, far east. I do remember my Mother would often tell me stories of Hogwarts, King Arthur and Queen Molly. Then one night our village was raided and I was snatched up and taken away from my Mother."

Ron stopped walking and turned to her, "Do you know if she's still alive?"

"I-I don't know…before I go to sleep every night I pray that she is alive and well…still thinking of me." Hermione was now close to tears. "I was taken in by some elders, a lovely couple…they are my parents. I miss them…" A wave of guilt now ran through Ron as he realized that he had taken her away from the only family she has left. He reached for her hand, but she quickly took it back. "If you please, Your Highness, I must get back to work."

He stood silent in daze just watching her. His feet shuffled before sighing and nodding, "Very well then, but before you go-…" Ron reached into his robes and pulled out her pendant and placed it in her hand. "I believe that belongs to you, ." Hermione immediately smiled as she saw her pendant. Ron thought it was nice to her smile. He felt a churn in his stomach as their fingers touched. Hermione indeed felt it too as she stood with the handsome Prince of Hogwarts. "You are dismissed from your duties. You may retire to your room." As Ron walked away, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She realized that the Prince was not a bad in person as many gossiped him to be.

As Ron walked back down the sides of the castle he was met by a galloping white horse. Harrius came riding through wanting to know where his Prince had gotten to. "I don't believe the Prince has ever been this delayed. Have you finally swerved your talents against yours truly?"

"I apologize, mate," Ron patted the horse, "I…there was something that needed taking care of."

Harrius hopped off his horse so he could talk to the Prince properly. "Are you alright, Ronald?"

"I just have times where I think about my Mother," said Ron, "I wish I could've had a chance to-…"

Harrius rubbed his shoulder, "Yes I know…I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't like Ron to have a lot on his mind. But recently he had been thinking a lot more than usual; more than a prince should. There was a lot on his mind; he started thinking more about his mother, his father The King, the conflict Hogwarts was having with the nearby kingdom of Durmstrang. He was also surprisingly thinking of Hermione Granger. There was something about her that floated in his mind. As he conversed with her that day, he saw her in a light he hadn't seen when he and Harrius had brought her here from the towns. Unfortunately for him, his father King Weasley had noticed that he was distracted.

"Ronald!" He called out to him. "Come!"

"Father," Ron walked up to the top of the stairs where his Father, the King stood with his hands folded.

"What's the matter with you? Have you been ill?" He asked sternly.

"No, Father, why do you ask?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fool, I've told you to start the negotiations with Durmstrang, the peace treaty should be ready by the end of this month."

"If I may, Father, with all due respect, I do not believe this is a wise decision." Ron did not understand why his Father wanted to suddenly make peace with the land of Durmstrang. Their leader Thomas Riddle Voldemort had always been the enemy of King Arthur and never a friend to Hogwarts. Now the King started acting as if Voldemort hadn't done anything wrong and even started following some of his strategies of taxes, war and power. Ron didn't like it at all. "King Voldemort is very deceiving and he—

"—Enough!" King Weasley took a profound step forward. "You dare question me, The King? You are not trained to question me. You are trained to _obey_ me. Did you understand the words that just came out of my mouth, Ronald?"

"Yes, Majesty." Ron bowed before turning to leave.

"Ah, one more thing…" Ron slowly turned around. "I've noticed that girl you've brought in from the towns. She looks very delicate, no doubt still a maid." Ron's eyes averted away from his Father's. There was no question in what his Father had planned for Hermione Granger. His Father had told him that he'd fallen short on mistresses. He often called it his "playtime" when he would go off into his chambers to go "liaison" with them. The fact that Miss Hermione Granger was a virgin, in Ron's mind, excited the King even more. "Bring her to me tonight." Ron did not respond, he turned around and walked away down the corridors. He shook his head and started muttering to himself under his breath.

"So there you are," Harrius appeared and the two walked side by side. "Is everything alright?"

"My mind is not at rest, my friend," Ron said no more as his head turned when he heard a squeal which then followed with cheer and laughter. He groaned and now began to follow the noise, thinking it was just one scuffle after the other. He and Harrius turned the corner, where they saw no less than five men (undoubtedly some of the King's men and he saw their gold and red robes) standing around in a circle surrounding a helpless individual. Ron's heart stopped when he realized that the helpless individual with tears streaming down her face and sorrow in her eyes was Hermione. He had even seen a streak of blood on her cheekbone. One of the men must have hit her when she tried to retaliate. Ron also had noticed one of the men in particular, the one whom his father confided in the most, Julian. He had never been fond of him, as he didn't like his person. "HOLD IT!" All the men stopped parading around and fell silent. "What is this bloody madness?!" Hermione tried to simmer her sobbing, instead of looking at Ron with hope; she bowed her head in shame. Ron pushed the other men out of the way as he trudged up to Julian. "Release her now, Julian!" Julian did so reluctantly. Harrius stepped forward and caught in her his arms as she was too worn out to maintain her balance. "I do not approve of this behaviour against this woman."

"We was just havin some fun, your highness," Julian slurred his words, he swayed to side. "However, she is a right firey one, she-

"—Enough!" Ron turned to one of the men, "You get him out of my sight! And the rest of you-CLEAR OFF!" When all of them were out of way, he turned his full attention back to Hermione who held still in Harrius' arms with her eyes closed. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. She mustered her strength and got down on her knees. "Thank you, my Prince. I am in your debt."

Ron bent down and gathered her back on her feet. "You do not owe me anything, Miss." Hermione now slowly raised her head. She looked into Ron's ocean blue eyes as he did into her hazel nut brown ones. After a few seconds Ron shrugged it off, "can you walk?" Hermione nodded, still feel a bit shaken up.

"Come back to my common room, Miss Granger," said Harrius. "My healers will attend to you." He looked at Ron who nodded at him giving him permission to care Hermione. He had removed his red collar and gently wiped some of the blood from her skin. The two accompanied her to the common room. As she was helped onto the large four-poster bed, Hermione couldn't help but take a look around and take in the beauty of the common room. The furniture was red, the linen and curtains were silky gold, there was a fire place, but it was not lit at that moment, there were tables stacked with spare bits of parchment and quills. In the middle of common room stood a large brass sculpture of a compass with the head of a griffin in the middle. There were also also three very large bookshelves and in the middle of the common sat a grand golden compass with the head of a griffin. Hermione had always had a soft spot for reading. Any type of book was her pleasure. She would love when her adopted parents would read old tales and fables of Hogwarts when she was a little girl. She looked away from the bookshelves and back up at Ron.

"Your Highness, if I may say again that I thank you for your care and hospitality, but I believe I am alright now," Ron stood in front of her aside Harrius still looking concerned, "I was just really shaken."

"We must tend to you, Hermione Granger, regardless," Ron said. "The maids will see that you get what everything you need." Ron asked one of the servants to fetch a pitcher of water.

"Thank you Your Highness," Hermione softly replied, "And you, Lord Harrius." Hermione calling Harrius by "Lord," had made Ron chuckle. At this reaction she looked confused.

"Erm..Harrius is alright, Miss," Harrius had always thought it too formal for his liking to be called Lord like his father. "It will be a while until I am to be given that title after my Father His Lordship anyway."

"Ok, Harrius," she amended. Ron couldn't help but smile at Hermione and the kindness she showed him and Harrius. He stood there staring at her with deep interest and curiosity. He shifted closer to her on the bed. Before he could say anything the servants and nurses entered the common room. While they fixed her up and gave her water, Ron and Harrius stood back.

Harrius started to eye Ron with a knowing look. "You may put on a strong front, but yet you fail to fool your best friend."

"What are you on about?" Ron whispered.

"She's made an impression on you."

"I do not understand you, mate."

"Since when have you ever blushed over a woman, my Prince?" Harrius asked. "I am a keen observer. You feel something for her."

"Bollocks," muttered Ron, he watched as the nurses attended to Hermione, "I am just trying to be courteous. I regret the way I treated her. She did not deserve such treatment."

Before Harrius could respond, one of the nurses by the name of Madame Pompfrey came over to Ron. "Your Highness, Miss Granger will be fine. She has no major bodily harm. She may be sent back to work whenever you see keen."

"Thank you, Madame Pompfrey, you may leave," said Ron. After the two nurses and the servants had left the common room, Ron saw to Hermione again. He sighed and sat himself down on the bed at her side. "You are welcome to stay in these common rooms tonight. It is your prince's way of apologizing for the behaviour he showed you before."

A tint of pink appeared on Hermione's cheeks, "I believe I have already imposed a lot in your life, Your Highness. Please let me go."

"Well, I have some errands to run, and I'm going to have to take off now," Harrius said adjusting his robes. Ron nodded, patting him on the shoulder. Harrius turned to look at Hermione once more, 'Take care, Hermione.' Hermione nodded and smiled as he walked off. She sighed and looked at Ron,

"I'd never imagined that the Prince of Hogwarts and the Lord's son would show me hospitality like this,' she said, giggling. Ron smiled at her, and just shrugged his shoulders. 'Thanks again, for coming to my aid."

He took her hand in his, "I do apologize again."

"No, no don't worry about that, I've forgiven you,' Hermione honestly said. Ron sighed, and looked down at her hand that he was still holding, and stroked it with his thumb.

"But truly—

"—My Prince," Hermione now looked at him with tender eyes, "It has been forgotten."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**

_A butcher and his wife were really hard at work in the fields, late at night, while others were asleep in their huts. They had run out of crops to eat, they were searching everywhere for any loose scraps of food for the night; they hadn't eaten anything all day. Along the corner of one of the huts they heard light sobbing, the women bent her head to see who it was, and it was to her surprise to see a little girl crying into her hands with her knees huddled together._

_"__Roger, come here," the women called to her husband. She walked over to the little girl. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" The little girl looked up at her, with a tear-stained face; she shook her head, not saying a word. Roger came over and stooped down to get a better look at the girl._

"_Where're your parents?" He asked her. The girl didn't answer she was too frightened to speak after what she had just been through. She and her mother had been running through the darkened and damp woods after fleeing their home; it had been raided by men in dark masks and unknown robes. "Can you speak?" Abby, the butcher's wife now titled her head and saw a silver pedant hanging from the young girl's neck. The pendent had the initials H.G on it. She held it up with her hand to get a closer look. _

"_Roger, look, this type of silver is only made in Durmstrang," the two looked at each other and then back at the little girl. ''This little girl must've gotten separated from her parents during the raid, which King Arthur kept raving on about."_

_ Roger didn't respond he couldn't take his eyes away from the girl. His heart clenched, he immediately felt a connection with her. He couldn't bear to see such a young child as this in such pain. Without another word he gathered her in into his arms as if she was his own; with that she burst into tears on his shoulder. "I'm not going to harm you, little one, we just want to help you," at that, the girl finally lifted her head, and looked right at the two, which made them smile. She was a very beautiful girl, even when she was in this state. "That's better. Can you tell me your name, please?"_

_The girl stayed silent for a few more seconds still bit shaken up, but she then whispered, "H-Hermione Jane Granger." She then lowered her head again, looking shyly at her feet._

"_Hermione…look at me, sweetheart," Roger said tenderly, Hermione slowly lifted her head again, "no one is going to hurt you anymore, ok? I promise. Would you like to come and live with us until we find you mother?" _

_Hermione for the first time smiled and whispered, "'I-I would like that v-very much, s-sir."_

"_Just call me Roger and this is my wife, Abby," Abigail smiled from behind him and winked at Hermione. Roger then picked Hermione up in his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. The two graceful people of Hogwarts had adopted Hermione that night. Roger carried Hermione away to their little house with his wife following close behind._

_**(E)(N)(D)**____**(O)(F)**____**(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Pardon me, miss, are you alright?" One of the servants asked Hermione, who still was in a deep trance, when she saw that the servant was staring at her she quickly shook out of it.

"Oh, sorry, yes I'm alright," Hermione said.

"His Highness, Prince Ronald, had asked me to make you a platter of breakfast this morning," the servant said. "Here you are some fresh grain bread, with eggs, some little tatties and a hot cup of chocolate." She placed the tray down next to Hermione and left. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Everything smelt so good. Plus she hadn't ever received this type of service in her life. She started to eat taking a bite out of bread. The front door in the common room had just opened by one of the guards who bowed his head at the entering person. Hermione smiled to see that it was only Harrius; she didn't want to get caught in a royal common room, by King Arthur.

"Oh, you're up, good morning, Hermione," he said coming over to her.

"Good morning, Harrius," said Hermione, "thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"It was no problem at all, Hermione…I mean what kind of friend would I be if I hadn't offered my best services to you?" He quietly said. Hermione smiled, putting her head down to face her food.

"Harrius you…you don't have to say things you don't mean.' Harrius frowned. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Saying that…you're my friend."

"But I do mean it," said Harrius. Hermione noticed the seriousness in his face, "I would really like to get to know you and be your friend." Hermione smiled and accepted the hug when he opened his arms to her. She then broke apart from him as she heard a sound of the common room doors open. Ron came through rather breathlessly. He fixed his robes and smoothed his hair down.

"Good morning, Harrius," he turned to Hermione, looking at her attentively, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Prince Ronald."

"Woke up earlier than usual I did," he replied with a yawn and doing some stretching movements.

"We can undoubtedly see that, Ron," Harrius chuckled. "Now is there any _particular _reason why—

Ron stepped on Harrius' foot while walking towards the bed, but Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy eating from her tray. There was a tint of red that appeared on his face.

"So, Hermione, how're you feeling this morning?" Ron said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes much better, the wound on my neck healed," Ron smiled, nodding his head. "And Harrius and I just became friends," she looked at Harrius and they both smiled. Ron smiled as well, but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that he had been able to become friends with Hermione quicker than he had.

The trio stayed silent for a while, and then Harrius cleared his throat, "Well sorry that I have to leave again, but duty calls," he stood up before pecking Hermione on the cheek; she nodded. "Prince Ronald here is more willing to stay with you, aren't you?" He walked off leaving the two alone. Hermione was now finished with her breakfast, one of the maid servants came back over to her to take her tray away.

"Thank you kindly," she said.

"You have my permission to leave now," Ron said to her, the maid nodded and left the common room with the other ladies following behind.

Ron didn't really know what to say, both he and Hermione stayed silent. While she wasn't looking, Ron snuck a look at her; he examined her, her hair, her rare brown eyes, and just what a beautiful person she was. Hermione played with her fingers, twitched them around as she sat there.

"You know it's funny, because I do not remember too much of my childhood," Hermione started, "but earlier a memory came back to me."

"Oh?" Ron said now looking curious.

"It was a good and a bad memory. I had lost my mother that day, but then on the other hand I found people that were willing to take me in and take care of me…my mother, I wish I could just hear something about her, something good; if she's alive." Hermione stopped and looked at Ron, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like t—

'"No, no, it's fine, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm not really afraid about talking about mothers with anyone now, except my Father…when I was just a boy he would always say I remind him to much of my mother."

Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but judging by the look on his face, it for some reason didn't seem like a good thing. She wanted to assure him, she took both his hands in hers. "Queen Molly was an amazing and wonderfully giving woman. If anyone were to tell you that you are like her, always take that as an honourable compliment."

Ron didn't respond he couldn't believe how this woman made him feel in that very moment. Without thinking he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands went up to his; she didn't pull away, but slowly kissed back. Hermione for one could not believe what was happening. Every time she meant to pull away, she kept kissing the Prince. She knew her encouraging him was wrong, but at the same time it felt right. She had never imagined her first kiss would be like this, with the Prince of Hogwarts. Ron now begged permission for his tongue; she let it slip in her mouth. He gently pushed her down on the bed not breaking the kiss nor his hold of her. The kisses became harder and more intense. Ron started leaving trails of kisses down her neck. Hermione gasped, scrunching up her closed eyes. Ron felt like he was in heaven, he had forgotten that he was in Harrius' common room, all he cared about was that he was in a deep snog with Hermione underneath him. Hermione then went back to her senses and now coming back to realize what she was doing, where she was doing this and with whom.

"No-..P-Prince Ronald…Ronald, stop," Ron just ignored her and kept in contact with her neck, "P-Prince Ronald please don't…s-stop you're h-hurting me." Hermione now had tears in her eyes, but Ron didn't stop he was losing control; he was close. "P-Prince Ronald…no, stop! STOP! PLEASE!" Ron raised his head to look at her annoyed, she pushed him off of her, got off the bed and stood by the window, tears still threatening to fall. She left Ron right there on the bed breathing heavily and looking really begrudged.

"What the bloody hell?" He snapped at her.

Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear from her face, she looked over at him. "Please, let me go now…"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked still looking annoyed, "I didn't hurt you."

"Actually you did, Prince Ronald! I told you to stop and you didn't! What if someone had come in and caught us? What if it was King Arthur? Do you know how much trouble we'd get into? Me especially, he would punish me and…maybe even kill me!"

Ron had never figured that for a second, he remembered now that his Father the King wanted to have her first. Nevertheless he was still really annoyed and angry that Hermione just pushed him away like that. He groaned, got up off the bed and walked up to her and grabbed her by her arms tightly.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about, Hermione!' Hermione tried to push him off of her, but he had his grip on her to strongly. "My father wouldn't know that I _had_ you first anyway." After a few minutes of silence, Ron's eyes closed; he immediately regretted what he said.

Hermione now stopped struggling to cry; tears started spilling down her face. The nice act and compassion that the Prince had showed her yesterday was too good to be true.

"Hermione I did—

"No, no, don't," Hermione said, moving away from him again. Hermione was now backing away from him. Ron just wanted to kiss her again and take away all her pain, but he didn't want to make things worse. "You're just like your Father." It was finally out.

Ron knew for sure he ruined things again, he had to think of something to say, something worth opening his mouth.

"Hermione…I just got caught up in the moment, I-…I didn't want to take advantage of you. I was very foolish to yell at yo—

"Please just stay away, please I beg you." Hermione said, wiping her face. At that Hermione walked out of the common room and went back to her work. Ron buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration.

"_Damn! I did it again."_ he thought angrily. _"I have to make this up to her, or else she wouldn't speak to me again, she's already scared of me, bloody hell!"_

Ron just sat back on the bed, to do some thinking.


End file.
